


Eyes of Fire

by Wristic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Attitude, Biting, Blood, F/M, Mental Instability, poor upbringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wristic/pseuds/Wristic
Summary: You’re an Omega who has suddenly turned up to Beacon Hills, volatile and slowly losing your mind. Yet something about you has Scott’s senses in overdrive and he’s determined to help you in anyway he can, regardless of everyone and even himself saying not to.





	Eyes of Fire

A simple smell in the air caught Scott’s attention and held it like a chain. Focusing on all of the subtleties, trying to understand it’s intense allure. It caused him to tune out the denizens of people around him and unintentionally worry an encroaching Stiles. Ignoring the louder and louder calls from his friend, the wind pushed the scent nearer to him till his eyes finally landed on you. You were at the edge of the woods, arms crossed defensively, leaning against a tree and looking out curiously at the bustling students.

“Who’s that?” Stiles came up behind him, Scott wistfully walking closer as if in a trance. When Scott still wouldn’t reply he glanced at him, only to fall into a full panic. Stiles grabbed at Scott’s shirt, calling to him in a loud whisper but Scott didn’t respond. The wind kept blowing from you to him and he was held enthralled, feeling his jaw tingle and having to swallow the extra saliva brewing.

“Scott!” Stiles’ voice finally broke through as well as a folder in front of his face. “What the hell are you doing!? Your eyes are glowing!”

Scott raised his hand to his face like that would somehow calm them but the smell was still teasing him, causing a thrashing under his skin he hadn’t felt in a long time. Looking back up you were now glaring at him, stiffening when the red glow of his eyes startled you.

Lydia and Stiles apparently ran into you and promptly warned Scott to stay away. You were a stray, an Omega with a bad attitude. But if his friends knew, oh if they knew about this bizarre need deep in his bones to set upon and claim you, they’d probably be warning _you_ to stay away from _him_.

Every small taste of that scent was a grace deep in his lungs and it buzzed his head. Every drop of your spiteful voice, every time you defiantly looked into his eyes standing firm by, “I don’t need a damn Alpha,” it sent goosebumps along his skin like never before. Half of Scott could just fall to his knees and start begging you to let him take care of you. 

The effects of being a lone wolf he noticed more with every encounter. It was almost like an illness. The beast always nipping at the edge of your mind making you unstable and irritable. The glow of your eyes, ice blue as everyone loved to point out, were dull and blotchy, like the supernatural was draining from you the longer you were alone in the world. Scott wanted to ease that, practically feeling the waves of pain from your body.

But this other half, looked at the mess you were in and saw it as an opportunity. A feverish near lustful opportunity. Your anger made his blood boil, the fade in your eyes had his jaw tight. He wanted to bite you. It disturbed him when he caught himself so utterly consumed with the need that all thought would drown out.

Like a desperate puppy every time you two would confront he’d dissolve into asking you to join him. You could stay at his place for shelter, get to know the rest of the pack because he knew with time they’d come around. Scott could ease your suffering, you could help protect Beacon Hills.

He made the mistake of doing that during one of your less lucid moments. The beast inside was thrashing painfully under your skin because it couldn’t get out, could only reveal itself as irrational anger and a ghostly dull glow in your eyes. You snapped at him, insulted him, shoved him.

It shouldn’t have done anything, he’d encountered threats and betrayals beyond imagining. Yet his own beast was fiery and alive like it hadn’t been in a long time.

Scott gripped your shoulders and slammed you on the wall. A deep guttural warning brewed in his chest, his eyes the stunning red of an Alpha. You didn’t falter, only growled back while the blue in your eyes came like a dying light. The look tugged at the back of his head, some insatiable need to grab you by the neck and bite. 

His hand was shaking with restraint but he gently gripped your jaw, turning your head to reveal the bare curve of your neck. You shuddering when he leaned in close, his fast breath taunting your heated skin. When you submitted Scott trailed his nose up and down your neck. There was a spot, not the pulse point but somewhere next it, maybe behind it, that caused him to salivate and his teeth grow to their finer points.

All at once reality dawned on him, what he was about to do, what he was currently doing. Scott jumped back putting long steps away from you. The more horrified he looked the more confused you became, his shaky apology taking you back.

Scott thanked God his friends weren’t there but at the same time, maybe they could’ve stopped him, maybe they wouldn’t be asking him a million times what was wrong. They sensed something was up but Scott couldn’t admit how he attacked you, denying it made the pit of guilt in his stomach ache.

But fate was always a special kind of cruel to Scott. Days before a full moon, rumors of animals being found mangled had him searching for you, telling himself he’d have more control this time. Scott found you curled up in a cave, cradling your head while you fought a losing battle to keep your sanity. The beast was clawing and shredding its way to the surface, furious it couldn’t seem to find it.

Taking a deep breath, Scott closed his eyes counting to ten, hoping to keep a hold of himself to be a friend. A friend was what you desperately needed, not an Alpha nipping at your neck. For whatever frustrating reason.

Steadying his breathing, Scott stepped up to you, so consumed you didn’t notice. The closer he got the harder it was to keep his mind. He kept having to pause, breathe, and will himself to keep going.

Scott was hesitant to touch you but it didn’t stop his hands from outlining your form. Suddenly you noticed him, jumping up with declawed bloodied hands ready to rip him apart. Scott was able to grab both your wrists and it was like being a floodgate between his own beastial instincts and keeping you from killing him. Quickly he tossed your arms to the sides, letting you fall into him and caging you in his arms. You scratched up his back trying to free yourself but Scott still held you, stroking your head and rocking you gently. With guttural wheezing and labored breath you’re struggling turned to shaking which turned still. Calming himself he looked to his hand cradling your head, noticing the sickly black veins trailing down his arm.

It was strange, taking the pain was an exchange, he should be feeling it. Not only did he not realize he was doing it, but it certainly affected you like it was working.

Letting the minutes pass, you surprised him by raising your arms to hug him back. It was weak, more of a comfort to yourself than anything, and nuzzled your face in his chest. Scott didn’t know how long you both stayed like that, him content in finally being able to help you. But then his phone rang, startling you.

Holding back a groan he tapped the screen ignoring it, disappointed when your warmth left him and you backed up out of his needy reach.

“You can come back with me.” he offered for the millionth time.

“No.” but for the first time, there was no anger in your voice. You were simply sheepishly sitting across from him.

Hearing the phone go off again he sighed. Standing up and ignoring it again he still reassured you, “I know the full moon coming up is giving you hell.”

“It shouldn’t be too bad now.” you whispered, seemingly too shy to look up at him, so opposite from how he’d known you this whole time.

“Well…if it does-”

“I’ll find you.” He smiled finally hearing the words. You looked up and gave him a small turn of a grin. The phone went off, someone determined to ruin this moment of progress. So with awkward nods he walked out, answering the phone to a screaming Stiles.

* * *

The day of the full moon had Scott fidgety and hyper. His attention split on the new Alpha that was more insane than he was powerful, and the beautifully scented you still suffering alone in the woods.

Coming home, he didn’t have to breath in deeply to know you weren’t in the woods any longer. You were upstairs in his room, all the dirt and blood washed from you replaced with his mother’s shampoo and his clothes. But that underlining smell, that scent that was just you was so intoxicating he entered the dark room red eyed.

You’d been waiting for him, almost pouting at the edge of his bed with your arms propping your head up from your knees. It took you a moment to realize he was there, sitting up when your eyes lifted to see his looming figure.

His pack slipped off his shoulder with a loud thud, his eyes fixated on yours. There wasn’t a single thought in his head. Something about your scent mixed with his knocked the wind out of him, had his jaw tingling and his hands itchy.

You sighed, mauling over your words. You seemed more lucid than ever before, a thousand times more than he was.

“I know this is probably a bad time for you…but…” you stood up wringing your hands. Scott pinched the bridge of his nose, shuddering, squeezing his eyes shut to try and regain his composure. “I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

“No no,” Scott tried to defend, “I just,” he wanted to say it was the full moon but he hadn’t had this much trouble controlling himself for years. “It’s-it’s not your fault.”

When he opened his eyes you were standing in front of him, eyes wide and inviting, the smallest of smiles on your face as you inched yourself closer to him. Slowly your hand raised. Gently you cupped his cheek, a long heated breath leaving him at the warmth of your touch. The simple action had his eyes red again and his fangs pointed.

“I was sitting in the cave,” you started, gulping nervously, your fingers working past his ear and into his hair, leaving a tingling sensation as your nails drug across his scalp. “I was anxious, waiting to lose my mind again. And then…and then I thought of you.”

Scott snapped to attention, lifting his face from nuzzling your wrist, only just realizing he’d been doing it. You were still so shy even as you touched him so lovingly, admitting he’d somehow anchored you. Watching you your thumb lead down his face to above his lip, lifting to see his fangs fully formed. “It’s okay,” you whispered, your hand warming down his neck making his pulse jump. Hand splayed across his hammering chest you leaned to him, “I know what you need.”

The second your lips met his Scott felt whatever was inside him glow at every nerve. Turning his head he deepened the kiss, his hands jumping to your body to feel every inch of you against him. He was surrounded in that maddening scent, egging him on. Gripping your thighs and throwing them around his hips he moaned in desperation to have more. With a not so gentle drop on the bed he didn’t so much as let you breath before his mouth was on you again.

Frustrated hands pulled at your clothes, hungry to feel your silky warm skin envelop him. He nipped and kissed that spot on your neck, making your breath hitch and your hands stiffen when he’d bite a little too hard. You touched and kissed and made love to him with the same fervor he’d been craving since he met you. You seemed to like kissing him the most, keeping your face close as much as you could, breathing in his sighs and moans while he drank in your whimpers and cries.

Afterwards lying in his bed, his arm lazily slung on your hip, Scott was breathless at the sight before him. The full moon now spilled through the window framing your hair and the line of your body. Feeling you shift, his heart sank when you rose, leaving the room. He let you go, not saying anything, letting his fist curl in the heat where you had been laying.

But surprisingly you came back wearing your clean pants and bra, twiddled with your shirt, hesitant to put it on.

“You know, it occurs to me you’re not a born wolf.” you looked to him expectantly. Your nervous hands dropped, the shirt bouncing at your knees as you walked and sat on the bed next to him propping up on his arms. “That…maybe there are a few things about being one you haven’t been told about.”

You leaned over and grabbed his hand, placing it on your neck, on the spot he got so thirsty on, and pressed his fingers down. Scott was right about something being near your pulse, feeling a hard knot, like a swollen lymph node by your steady artery.

“Do you feel that?” he nodded. “It’s a type of scent gland. Mine is engorged because I’m Omega. It attracts Alpha’s, drives them crazy so I might be pulled into a pack.”

You let go of his hand but he kept rubbing your neck, trying to comfort the sad far off look in your eyes. “As much as I want to go off on my own, our bodies and minds are hardwired for a pack it seems.”

Scott sat up, his hand trailed down your arm till it gripped your hand. “Why don’t you want a pack? Wouldn’t it be easier than living homeless and slowly going insane?”

Your eyes closed, a terrible pain surfacing. “My last Alpha…my father…he’s…none of us know why but he’s absolutely lost his mind.” you squeezed his hand tight, the words stinging, “He had me kill someone I cared about. Someone I loved…because they were human.” when you looked up your eyes glittered with tears from the moonlight. “I guess I just thought if I ran away to some secluded area, somewhere with a lot of woods I could dodge him and keep people safe from me. It was a stupid idea. It’s brought so much hell on this little town.”

Scott stroked your cheek, wiping away a less reluctant tear. Taking a deep breath you looked at him pointedly. “He’s still after me. If…” you gave a strained sighed, “If I let you claim me he’d want you dead.” The heaviness of your words slowly dawned on him. _Taking claim_ , if you accepted yourself in his pack. You’d been fighting it so hard because you didn’t want to put anyone in direct fire of your former Alpha, and father. “He would come after you with everything he has. It’s an immensely large pack Scott. I want you to know that. Entire families, all loyal out of respect or fear. He’d come after you, he’d come after everyone you love until I’m dead.”

Scott only smiled, so happy to find this gentle soul under the snapping protective beast you were when you’d met. He shrugged, “Okay.”

You snorted shaking your head, the heaviness starting to lift. “ _Okay_ , he says. Get death threats often do you?”

Scott shook his head, “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

You both laughed quietly again, ending it with you taking another gentle kiss. “Alright.” you said against his lips. Taking his hands you stood up, leading him to the bathroom. “From what I’ve seen it’ll be easier to clean up in here.”

His eyes grazed over your neck tantalizingly so. You only smiled, pulling down the strap of your bra and presenting your neck.

“What do I do?”

You scoffed, your hands came up to cradle his head and bring his face flush against your skin, whispering in his ear. “What you’ve been wanting to do since you first laid eyes on me.”

Gulping hard Scott ran his nose over the spot, breathing you in, running his hands up your back and holding you close. Red caught his eye and he saw himself in the mirror. It scared him looking so much like a demon about to take the life of some innocent maiden. Forcing the preemptive guilt down, Scott focused on your neck, a hand lifting up your back to tease the flesh. It was already twinged a shade of suppleness, small scraps from where his teeth had so needily been nipping earlier.

A tuneful chuckle teased him, “Come on Scott, be my Alpha.”

He was still hesitant, trying to find the right spot he thought would hurt the least. Finally sinking his teeth in, you hissed. But for him the second he latched on and blood filled his mouth, Scott lost all control. A deep growl vibrated from his chest as he lifted and bit you again, this time something tingling his tongue making him salivate more, turning his vision hazy and red. Roughly he gripped your head keeping it tilted to the side and bit twice, drunk off the iron sweet taste. You had turned lethargic after the second bite, but certainly not from blood loss. Your whimper had dissolved into a half groan when the gland was ruptured. Thankfully it seemed to numb you, but it also seemed to put you in a small state of bliss.

In a gasp he forced himself off of you. Bending down he pressed his palms into the sink, shaking and breathing hard. Standing against the porcelain in between his tense arms you lazily examined the bites, head still spinning and light.

“Only four?” your index finger rolled up around his chin, slipping the blood off his parted lips while bidding him to look up at you. The blue of your eyes glowed like never before, bright and vibrant and full of life. “I’ve known newly initiated Omega’s to come walking out with a thousand marks. I know you want to do more, why don’t you?”

Scott trembled, hanging his head low. “I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hearing you sigh, you slowly descended between him, your finger sliding out of your lips clean of the blood you wiped off him. Getting comfortable on the floor you gave a cheeky smile, having seen him tense up all the more at the sight.

“Your resolve against the curse is…incredible.” you wistfully acknowledged. “Who did you kill to get that kind of willpower?”

“Nobody.” Scott rasped, pressing his head against the sink to cool off the burning behind his eyes.

Your eyes widened. “Nobody?”

He shook his head in confirmation.

“Wow, and here I thought you were just bragging when we met but if that’s true,” you chuckled, leaning up giving him a sweet chaste kiss, “there really isn’t an Alpha in the world like you.”


End file.
